The Voice
by thembe
Summary: So basically Maya auditions for The Voice to witch Emily is one of the judges,feelings fly but can they keep things professional or will it be a little to hot to handle ? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone,so I came up with this story while chatting with a friend, so I don't know if this should be a one shot or have chapters but here we go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

MPOV

I'm so anxious,today's my first audition for The Voice. The judges are Adam Levine, Blake Shelton, Gwen Steani and Emily Fields. I just can't wait to get on that stage and show them what I've got. This could be the day my life changes forever! I sqeal and the thought of winning The Voice.

I don't only work at a art gallery, I also own it. I inherited it from my grandmother Mary and love working at the gallery, doing paintings that get me a lot of money but I'm just looking for a different adventure. Singing has always been one of my passion aside from painting, I'm just a few blocks away from the auditions. I need some more practice even though I have been practicing for the past mouth,stayed away from dairy products for 24 hours and been drinking a lot of water, I still feel like I haven't done enough. So I start worming my voice up,as I pull over I can fell the nervous hit me.

"Come Maya, you can do this" I say to my self before getting out of my car to go wait in line. The are so many people here its crazy but so exciting, knowing that one of us here could win this is awesome. I fill in the form and get my number : 148. People around me start worming up and I must say most people here sound amazing but there are also some people who really shouldn't be here,I mean this one ladies' singing actually sounds like a train going off the rails.

"Someone should stop her before she brakes all the windows and damage peoples ear drums" says this really short girl with big brown eyes, dressed in all black.

" I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels that way, she sounds like cat in a vacuum cleaner...dreadful." We laugh at the silly joke.

" Aria " She said holding her hand out for me.

"Maya " I say looking at her hand but pull her in for a huge.

"Nice to meet you" she said while giggling and hugging back.

"nice too meet you to"

" So I'm guessing your not from here?"

"no, I'm from California . And how can you tell?"

"there are not much friendly people around here. Everyone is just minding their owns business."

"oh. And where are you from?"

" Rosewood"

" Isn't that Emily fields hometown?"

"It is" she says with pride in her voice

"wow that's..."

"ahhhhhhh" I get interrupted by a ladys' singing. I look at Aria with a shocked look and we both end up laughing like crazy.

"it sounds like a Chihuahua trying to be a tiger" I say while laughing.

"yeah, and is it me or did it actually sound like she's giving birth at the end? "

" yeah, I totally heard that" I say as we continue our laugh fest.

" number 148" my hurt stopped for a second and my smile dropped

"you ok?"

" Yeah, that just my number"

"you'll do great. I just know it" she says giving me a much needed huge.

"number 148 "

"go." she said pulling away from the hug then gave me a smile.

"this is it" I say to myself taking a deep breath. I get on stage as the red chairs spins around.

**I'm walking fast through the traffic lights **

**Busy streets and busy lives**

**And all we know**

**Is touch and go**

**We are alone with our changing minds**

**We fall in love 'till it hurts or bleeds or fade**

**In time**

**And I never saw you coming**

**And I'll never be the same**

**You come around and armor falls**

**Pierce the room like cannonball**

**Now all we know is don't let go**

**We are alone, just you and me**

**Up in your room and our slated are clean **

**Just twin fire signs**

Emily turns her chair around.

**For brown eyes. ** I sing as our eyes lock. Wait thats not what the song says. Its blue eyes. But I have to coutinue.

**So you were never a saint**

**And I've loved in shades of wrong **

**We learn to live with the pain**

**Mosic broken hearts**

**But this love is brave and wild**

Then Gwen turns her sit. Emily looks back at Gwen to give her a grin then glues her eyes back at me. But I can't look back,cause if I do,I mite get the lyrics wrong. Damn those pretty brown eyes.

**And I never {[x8] Oh oh,oh oh oh-oh-oh-**

**ooh } saw you coming**

**And I'll never be the same**

I can feel her gaze on me but I can't look back,I'll just get lost in her eyes and mess up my audition and that can't happen. So I start moving around the stage a lil more, trying to distract myself from her.

**This is state of grace**

**This is the worthwhile fight**

**Love is ruthless game**

**Unless you play it good and right.**

And just then Adam turns his chair around and I know I have to make me choice.

"Great performance, so now Gwen,Adam and Emily have to make their plead to win you over then you can make your choice...Adam,you can go first". Carson Daly says.

"Ok,first of all I just wanna say you have an amazing voice and if you choose to be on my team I promise you that I'm not only gonna help you grow as an artist, I'm also gonna take you to the top and..

"Oh c'mon can you stop already! we all know the only team that can take her to the top is mine" Gwen says as they were speaking I was completely lost in Emilys' eyes.

"Emily,what do you have to say about that?" Carson asks but gets no responds from her.

"Hellooooooo,Emily"

"Emily!" I can't help but give her a head tilt and smirk at her.

"Oh,sorry what was that ?"

"Its your turn to try and win her over"

"Oh. Look babe I want you". **Wait did she just call me babe ? And wants me, why does that sound so...ok I really need to focus right now.**

" I want you in my team **( and I want you in.. Maya get a grip would ) **and not only to take you to the top, I promise you you'll walk out of this the winner and I'll make sure you get your own grammy by the end of this. I like you (** and I like you ) **I mean you've got the voice and the looks so I'm pretty sure I won't be the only one ".** Wait did she wink at me ? And did she just say she finds me attractive without really saying it or is it just me ? Because if she...**

"So Maya now you'll have to make your choice" my thoughts gets interrupted.

"Umm" I look at Emily for a while, I want to be in her team but by the looks of things I won't be able to focus much so I just can't be on her team so I have to go with my second choice.

"I'll go with Adam" I say but looking at Emily. She tilts her head and give me a lil pout.

'_I'll get you'_**. **She mouths to me.

"YES !" He says then comes up to huge me.

"You won't regret this" he says as he pulls me in for a huge and I couldn't help but look back at Emily. She gives me a wink that gives me this wired feeling in my tummy.

"Thank you" I say as I pull away from Adams hug then make my way to my car but first I wanna go see Aria.

" how did it go ?" She asks looking very a anxious

"It went great, I'm in Adams team"

"That's great..more then then great" she giggles the pulls me in for a huge.

"149" she pulls away from the huge and see fear in her eyes.

"Don't wary you'll do great. I know you will, now go" she gives me a small smile then leaves.

And as soon as she leaves I take a site to wait for her and get lost in my thoughts of Emily, her chocolate brown eyes with tones of amber in them that seem to dance when I look in them. Long brown eyelash frames her eyes and give them the perfect shape. These eyes were lovely and strong,the kind of eyes you'd see in an angel. They had the power to captivate me with attention and I found myself gazing at them longer then I probably should. And that's way I just can't be on her team. Not with these feelings I have.

"Its EMILY FIELDS !" Aria comes out screaming and jumping up and down like a four year old after eating to much candy.

"What?"

"I'm on Emily's team" she says them pulls me in for a huge while jumping up and down. _**Oh crap**_

**And that's a wrap ! Thank you for reading and please don't be shy to leave you review and tell me what you think. Was it good? Not so much? Should I make more chapters for the story or should I just leave it here? The power is really in your hands :)**

**Xo themb :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So today is the battle phase and I'm just pulling over to the hotel were we'll be meeting up with our mentors to meet up with thee person we'll be up against. I pull over at the hotel and make my way to the room I'll be meeting Adam in and I start texting my friend Alex.

**Hey, so how is everything going?**

**I just got in hotel so i still don't know who I'm going to battle.**

**Well good luck with that but please don't forget to give Adam my numbers and tell him to call me whenever **

**Haha aim not going to do that**

Just as I press the send button, I bump into someone. _**' Great,' **_

There are to iPhones on the floor. They look exactly the same, so I just grab the one I think is mine

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there"

"Its ok, I really shouldn't…" I look up to meet beautiful brown eyes.

"Be texting while walking? I was doing the same thing" she said with a grin, checking me out from head to toe. She wasn't even trying to hide it. Once her eyes where done exploring my body she looked back into my eyes.

"You know your going to me mine right?" _**'Wait did she just say that? No ways I'm hearing things…right, I must be. I have to make sure'**_

"Excuse me"

"I said you Maya will be mine Emily Fields"_** 'ok Maya say something...now would be a good time, ugh I have to get out of here' **_ I quickly start walking past her and when I think I've lost he, I lean against a wall.

" Ugh! Why couldn't you just say something Maya? She problely thinks you're a weirdo "

"Hey"_** 'oh no, please don't her' **_

I look up and meet the same brown eyes I did a min ago. _**'Great now she's going to think you're even weirder…I can talk to myself but not her… that's so normal' **_

"You do that a lot huh?"

"What?"

"Open your mouth then stares"

"Oh, sorry" my heart is beating so fast right now, I'm getting really nervous. _**'Keep cool Maya' **_

"Its ok, I think it's cute" she looks in my eyes and I look back. _**'I have to look away… but I don't want to. Good her eyes are so beautiful…she's so beautiful. Ugh! I HAVE TO GET A GRIP, before i-**_

"Um, you got the wrong phone" she says handing it to me.

"Oh" we exchange phones and I can't help but wish we were exchanging numbers. Our fingers brash against each other and I felt a bolt of sparks run through my body…and I like it. Our eyes meet. _**'I think she felt t too, I can see it in her eyes or am I seeing what I want to see and not really am? Ugh!' **_

"Emily" one of the producers shouted her name out.

"Just a sec" she says looking back at the producer.

"Um, I've got to go but I'll talk to you later yeah?

" Ye...yeah" she tured on her hills and started walking towards her dresser room and I couldn't but stare, at her perfect figure, her long toned legs, her oh so sexy-

"Good luck with the battle by the way" she says with a grin saying I was coat. _**' oh no,on,no this is bad…really bad. It's bad enough to have a crush on Emily, who happens to be one of the JUDGES! But getting court staring takes is to a whole different leave, how the hell am I supposed to face her now let alone sing. Crap! **_

I start making my way to the practice room. As I step in see that Adam, Usher who I'm assuming will coach our vocals alongside with Adam. Then I see Hope and I know I'm late.

"Glade you finally decided to come" Adam says throwing his hand s in the air.

"I'm so sorry "

"Whatever, look Hope already picked a song without you since you couldn't be here on time"

"That's ok, I'll sing whatever you want me to" We started practicing ' The climb' by Miley Cyrus.

The whole time we were practicing, I couldn't help but think of Emily. _**' I woder what kinmd of mentor she is ? Is it me or does she flirt with me a lot ? Am I the only person shes flirting with? Or is she just a natural flirt ? I wonder if she-**_

"Maya?"

"huh,yeah?"

" you know I cant work with you when your like this"

"I'm sorry"

"well stop being sorry and start sing"

I tried my very best not to think about Emily, because shes clearly bad for me. And it worked great up till I started thinking about her again, then snap myself out of it but only to think about her again and snap myself out. This went on for the rest of the voice coaching but I managed to keep my cool.

Once we where done practicing, I had to go the gallery to make sure everything is still running soomthly . after that I make my way back to my empty apartment and practiced some more. Tomrrow is the first battle round and Adams team is going first, plus I feel…I know that today I was a little off which pissed Adam of, so I really need to ace this round.

After a few hours of practicing my eyes feel really heavy, so I perpair to go to bed and just as my head hits the pillow my phone rings with a new massage from an unknown number

**Hey - Emily**

**Hi ,Emily? **_**' ok this can not be Emily Fields, maybe its just another Emily I happened to have forgotten about…yeah that's it, it has to be right'**_

**I took your numbers when we exchanged the wroung phones, I hope you don't mind. **

**No, I don't mind. **

**Good and I hope you don't mind that I would like to take you out.**

**On a date?**

**We can call it whatever you like**

**I can**

**Why not?**

**Your bad for me**

**You say that im bad for you, that fine. Sometime bad is a good time, don't you be shy. Let me change your mind ;)**

**Trey Songz? Really ? **


End file.
